


Cinderella

by BarkleyBark



Category: Cinderella (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Dark, Fairy Tale Retellings, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 02:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8951074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarkleyBark/pseuds/BarkleyBark
Summary: Cinderella's stepmother and step-sisters had left for the ball while Cinderella was left back at home to finish the cleaning. Cinderella wishes she could attend the royal ball, but not knowing what to do, she continued cleaning. The clock has struck ten and it is almost time for the royal ball to begin.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome and thanks for stopping by to read my work! This is my version of "Cinderella" and I hope you like it! Please bear with the slow start.

The clock struck ten and it was almost time for the ball to begin. Cinderella let out a melancholic sigh and carefully put aside her broom near the dusty shelves. As she patted the dust away from her cleaning apron, she spied her feline friend patiently perched upon a wooden stool like a gargoyle and fluidly waving his striped tail from left to right. Seeming to have the need to take a break, Cinderella shambled her way to the side of the cat and proceeded to stroke his black, charcoal fur.

The cat purred with content as Cinderella stroked his arched back. Cinderella let her sparkling blue eyes drop a momentary gaze at her feline friend before another sigh escaped her lips. "Another night alone at the house," she unhinged the locks of the oak wood windows and rested her head upon her hands, "The stars are as beautiful as ever, but oh, how lonely they must be having to be so far apart from each other." She turned her head to see her feline friend's amber eyes, eyes so large and sharp one would wonder how they ever fit in his tiny skull.

"The beauty of all the burning stars combined are incomparable to yours, my dear Cinderella." Cinderella couldn't help but smile at his comment. "Cheer up my dear Cinderella, the only reason your mother, excuse me, step-mother chooses to hide you away from the prince is because she is afraid of you, afraid of your beauty. She plots to somehow force upon the prince one of her appalling she-creatures--" he shivered as the fur on his back stood just by being reminded of the two daughters, "and make his highness marry one of them." The cat regained his composure, then proceeded to let his pink tongue lick his arms.

The news seemingly unfazed Cinderella as she walked back towards the dusty shelves and grabbed her broom. "We both know how ambitious mother could get, I think I actually got that trait from her." The cat stuck his tongue out and pretended to gag, but then continued to clean himself. "I don't know, I just think that maybe, somehow, me having a good life isn't so impossible. Maybe, if I were allowed to go to the ball I would even get the chance to meet the prince! A gaggle of aristocratic women, flocking around the prince wishing to be asked for a dance, but then, he would see me in my beautiful blue ball-dress. Our eyes would meet then he would smoothly make his way to mine and take me by my dove-clothed hand and ask me for a dance." Cinderella breathed in dreamily and a smile found a way to her face as she let it rest on the shaft of the broom stick. "If only fairy god mothers were real." The smile escaped her flawless face then she proceeded to continue sweeping the dirty wooden floor.

"What if I were to tell you, you don't need a fairy god mother for your wish to come true?" The cat's voice seemingly boomed around the room. Startled, Cinderella spun around to see the cat no longer on his stool. A chilling wind breezed through the room and the candles' light flickered until it could no longer hold itself against the wind, it was soon snuffed and wavy smoke escaped from the burnt wick. Almost immediately, the shutters shut themselves closed, then a pregnant silence filled the room.

Cinderella struggled to see in the darkness, straining her eyes to see anything that she can lean upon. A moment passed and a candlelight seemed to flicker from the other room. A wave of fear struck Cinderella, her hands grew cold and the hair on the back of her neck stood like cactus needles. She firmly gripped her hands onto the broom's shaft and used it like how a blind man would use a cane as she reluctantly stumbled her way to the doorway. "Hello? Luci, is that you?" Cinderella asked, not really expecting a response.

The other room was still pitch black, save a thick blood-red candle stick burning upon a table made from cold obsidian stone. As Cinderella got closer, a pair of gentle glowing auburn eyes seemed to float behind the table.

"Come closer, my dear Cinderella." A low-soothing voice beckoned, appearing to come from the eyes. As Cinderella cautiously made her way to the table, an aged vellum rested upon the dark tabletop. "As I said, what if you don't need a fairy god mother?" The voice paused as the eyes revealed themselves attached to a tall suited man with charcoal black hair. A sly smile slowly crept on his face, revealing sharp fangs."Who needs one when you can make a deal with me?"


End file.
